


Don't leave me!

by AlexBSChris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBSChris/pseuds/AlexBSChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is up to something in the middle of the night and Harry will find out what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and figured that it was time to post it here. So enjoy my first attempt of a Drarry one-shot!

Harry Potter was out walking the school grounds under his invisibility cloak and with the Marauders Map held tight in his hand. Due to his obsession about one Slytherin Prince he was out of his dorm walking to the north tower were said prince was currently at.

Why Draco Malfoy would spend time up in the north tower in the middle of the night was a mystery to Harry. But that was why he was out right? To find out if Draco was calling Death Eaters to the school or something. It wasn't like he was really concerned or anything? He was just going to find out if Draco was doing something bad.

"Keep telling yourself that." as small voice said in the back of his head. He hated that voice mainly because it was always right about wrong things.

"You know she is right when she looks at you like that." Harry knew what the voice was referring to. Hermione Granger, his absolute best friend, she had been looking at him oddly whenever Draco's name came up in a conversation like she knew this big secret about him…and Draco. But it wasn't true.

No, he told himself. It's not true I do not have any kind of feelings for Draco Malfoy except hate. I hate him! I-I hate his beautiful blond hair and his gorgeous gray eyes and the way he moved and WAIT NONONO bad thoughts! Bad Harry bad Harry! Oh no I'm turning in to Dobby! His ex-house elf. Somehow it seemed as if Harry Potter could get every subject on to that of Draco Malfoy.

Harry was finally up all the stairs to the north tower and to his surprise he found Draco on the floor writing what seemed to be a letter. Harry moved towards him slowly and watched what he wrote.

It said:

"Dear Mother,

As you know my task is undoable, not that I wanted it either  
but as it is enviable that I will move from this life before it is  
over I choose to leave this life on my terms. I am sorry to tell  
you that when this owl reaches you I will be gone and free  
from this life. I know that you as I never sympathized with the  
Dark Lord and as how bad it is at home my final work on earth  
will be to dissolve your marriage as the Malfoy head of house.  
You are now a Black again and I hope that as soon as you  
receive this owl will go to Hogwarts. Seek forgiveness in the  
light before it is too late. I love you mom, hope to see you  
in the afterlife, just not too soon.

Your one and only son,

Draco

Harry was so shocked of what he read that he stood there frozen and he didn't react until Draco had sent away the owl and was walking up to the edge and looked down over the Hogwarts grounds as they were standing in darkness. He took a deep breath and he was about to take a step out in the open and then it would all be over.

But just when he was reaching out his foot in to the fresh midnight air somebody took a hard grip around his arm and yanked him away from his end. He grabbed inside his robes trying to find his wand to defend himself when he saw it. His wand was about 10 feet away where he had left it when he came up here. Draco turned around fast. He was about to scream out loud at the person who "saved" him when he suddenly stopped because standing in front of him still with a good grip on his arm was Harry Potter.

"I would not do that if I were you Draco." Harry said softly

"Can't you see this is the only way out?" Draco yelled at him

"There is always another way out Draco." Harry said

"No there isn't! I can't do this anymore Harry! I just can't!" Draco yelled with tears streaming down his face. He almost fell to the ground when his legs gave up but Harry cached him and sat him down slowly in his lap.

"Shh…" Harry said "It's going to be alright. I'm not leaving, I promise you that."

Draco just sat there in Harry Potters arms let it all out as Harry held him tight and comforted him. Draco felt so safe there in the arms of his enemy that after crying it all out he just fell asleep. Harry watched him as he became quiet and he took out his wand and conjured a mattress with pillows and a blanket for them both.

Harry slowly laid Draco and himself down on it. Draco cuddled up against him in his sleep and Harry felt his stomach do a weird flip when he did.

Maybe Hermione wasn't wrong at all I really should listen more to that girl. She always seemed to be right about everything even things as unexpected as this, Harry thought as he kissed Draco's forehead and fell asleep with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, in his arms.

The next morning they were met with a very angry Narcissa Black…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and before anyone asks: of course Cissy is mad. Would you not be if you got a suicide note from you son?


End file.
